Sigyn, Hofdamer
by Akarui-Sakura
Summary: Sigyn was simply Hofdamer (Lady-in-Waiting) to Queen Frigga. She did not expect her life to become so complicated, especially when simply returning a book of all things. Set in the Marvel verse, with many tie ins with Norse mythology, the comics & the movie, also attempted to use correct terms and spelling where I can. Sigyn's POV (Loki x Sigyn) (Thor x Jane) (Thor x Sif)


This will all be from Sigyn's POV  
I have attempted to use reasonable correct spelling and terms where appropriate. If there is anyone who reads this who is able to give me correct titles and spelling, please feel free to contact me :) I would love to know and improve where I can.

Set in the Marvel verse, both movie and comic book with strong connections to original Norse myth and a little bit of my own creative licence. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

I have been hofdamer (Lady-in-waiting) to the Queen, Frigga, for a quarter of my life now. It is astonishing; her ability to read us all and discern our intentions before a solid thought has even entered our mind. Her instinctively mothering nature has certainly helped me, and the other hofdamer, perform the duties required with as much care and precision as is warranted, and to also perform them with such a contented disposition each and every day. All of this should have let me feel comfortable about returning to my duties this morning, alas the events of the day previous left me feeling as if a knot twisted within me to the point that I felt ill. As I stood in front of my vanity I could not help but recollect yesterday's events.

I had gone about the day's events as per usual and as it wasn't a day of any significance, other than the standard routine, Frigga had given us leave for the afternoon. I had been reading in the garden with Sjöfn in the shade of an immense tree, as it had been an uncommonly warm day, we reclined on the grass either sitting in quiet or intermittently discussing any subject of interest. Suddenly Sjöfn sat up and turned to me with a curious gleam in her eye, before spitting out what she had clearly been internally debating on holding back.

"Sigyn dear, I must admit I have been holding on to something in regards to you, and Allfather help me, I feel I will burst if I keep a hold of it any longer," she exclaimed in one heaving breath, so I nodded for her to continue. "Naturally, as my status is that of the Goddess of Love, it is to do with your love life. Also, before you berate me for this, I am well aware I cannot divulge to you the full extent of my foresight should I see their face as the repercussions can be severe, as well as our need for free will, etcetera, etcetera."

Sjöfn paused at that moment, as if she were contemplating on her choice to reveal this to me, judging from her furrowing brow she was second guessing herself. Thinking quickly I lent forward to take her hand in encouragement, followed by a smile - no matter my own nervousness, she could hold an emotion for an eternity, let alone guilt or worry. Her excitement returned in that moment, expressed in the growing beam across her face.

"You're familiar with how these visions come to me. They are never usually clear, concise and to the point, of course, as that would be far too easy. Yours was much the same, naturally. A combination of swirling colours and, for lack of a better word, a _feeling_ or _scent_ of whom they are. Whether it be their social standing, their profession, or simply their temperament or personality. Yours seems to be a unique case, as I did not only receive one or the other, but so much more. Not specifics mind you, but still a lot clearer than any past vision. He will be a man of great importance, as would be expected of course as you're an Aesir, he'll also have a natural proclivity for magic. A brooding nature is rather unfortunate as well as being a touch possessive, but he makes up for those shortcomings by being fiercely loyal. The smell of leather and a cool winter breeze seemed quite prominent too, which I must admit I found rather odd. But, I do not elect the fashion in which these 'visions' work. I must also tell you, and please dearest do not fret over it, as it is probably nothing, but piercing red eyes flashed before me and I cannot make heads nor tails of it."

"Red eyes. Goodness Sjöfn, that is certainly… something. Do you mean, red as part of his true appearance, or red as the colour of rage? You did say he had a brooding nature. Please tell me that it won't be a prelude to a horrendous difficulty with rage. This is all quite a worry."

"I truly am sorry Sigyn, but I cannot say. All I saw were red eyes, no explanation. Although I had the strangest feeling that they were covered in a haze, how odd. I know that that is no help to you truly."

I hummed in response as silence fell between us again as I gazed towards the cloudless sky, with Sjöfn returned to her reading. My thoughts focused on Sjöfn's concerning prophecy of my future love as I absentmindedly picked at the lush verdant grass beneath us.

A shiver ran through my body when I realised that the sun was about to set covering everything in mauves and pinks and the temperature had dropped. I shot to my feet when realised how late it was and that I should return the books to the Queen's personal library promptly if I hoped to be ready in time for dinner. Looking around I see Sjöfn clearly asleep with a book resting opened on her face, a snore escapes from underneath the pages as I approach her and I stifle a giggle as a lean down to gently shake her awake.

"Sjöfn. Sjöfn dear, it's time to wake up. We have to head inside."

She swats my hand away as she grumbles at me to leave her be, to which I respond, "Don't make me pinch you. I will and you know it, or do I need to remind you of the fact that I still need to get you back for the incident on the fields of Vanaheim?"

At this comment she sits up and hastily collects her belongings before rushing towards the palace her skirts billowing around her, it all happened so quickly that Sjöfn was already walking through the door by the time I'd collected my own belongings and turned to follow.


End file.
